


Robbie Rotten Quits

by marshmellow_sirel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I tried anyway, M/M, Minor Angst, Slow Burn, Sportacus has a crush, Why?, but then I keep doing it, it's a mystery, sometimes I feel like I'm not very good at this writing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmellow_sirel/pseuds/marshmellow_sirel
Summary: Robbie Rotten quits villainy and leaves Lazy Town in the middle of the night and only leaves behind a orange letter.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to me trying to find the right tone for this fic. It was difficult.

Midnight in Lazy Town, not a soul stirred except for the villain. Villains always stir in the darkest hours of the night and Robbie Rotten was one of them. The hidden door of the billboard swung shut behind Robbie as he flapped an orange envelope in the air. He wrote the letter in a moment of weakness and he debated whether or not to leave it behind. Sportacus’s airship circled above the town in a holding pattern. It was only fair, thought Robbie, Sportacus worries too much. He slipped the envelope into the crack of the door and walked away. Soon he the sign that read, ‘Now Leaving Lazy Town. We’ll miss ya.’ It made Robbie chuckle, “No one misses me.”

Robbie set his purple suitcase down beside the bus stop and sat down beside it. Where ever I end up will be better than where I am, thought Robbie. He watched Sportacus’s airship circle slowly and sighed. Something stirred in Robbie’s gut but he couldn’t place the emotion.

 

***

 

The next day was a nice sunny day in Lazy Town, and the children sat in their clubhouse trying to think of a game to play. They argued for a while about whether to play hide-and-seek, kickball, tag, or baseball. Ziggy wanted to play hide-and-seek; Trixie voted kickball; Stingy declared that he wanted to play tag; and Pixel said that baseball would be fun to play. None of them could decide so Trixie said that Stephanie should be the tie-breaker. She'll decide what they'll play today.

Stephanie, however, leaned against the wall and looked into the distance at the conspicuous billboard. “Have any of you seen Robbie recently?” Stephanie asked, her hands tapping on the wall, “It’s been two days. He’s usually out and about complaining, or scheming, or trying to take a nap in the park.”

“He’s probably asleep, Pinkie, don’t worry about it,” said Trixie. The others nodded and agreed with her but Stepanie wasn’t convinced.

“I’m going to go check on him,” her shoulders rolled back and her back straight, Stephanie made a beeline for the billboard on the edge of town. The others looked at each other, back at Stephanie, and they all followed the pink leader. However, Sportacus must've gotten the same idea and beat them to the billboard. They found him standing in front of the billboard reading an orange letter.

Stephanie smiled, “Hi Sportacus,” she said with a wave but when he didn’t look up her arm fell limply by her side. “What’s wrong?” She jogged over to his side and tried to read the orange letter. “What is it?”

“Kids,” he said. “I’m sorry but,” he cleared his throat. “Robbie left town.”

Stephanie blinked as she took the letter from Sportacus, “No,” she said as she read Robbie’s loopy cursive. She read the letter at least three times and blinked back tears. “I quit,” she read out loud. “I am a failure as a villain so I’m leaving Lazy Town forever. Goodbye. Signed,” tears started to roll down her cheeks. “Robbie Rotten.” She looked at Sportacus, “This is another one of his schemes, isn’t it? It has to be, right Sportacus?”

“I don’t think so, Stephanie,” he pulled Stephanie into a tight hug, “I’m sorry.”

Stephanie sobbed into Sportacus’s chest; Ziggy cried into his superhero cape and Sportacus pulled him into the hug; Pixel kept his eyes down and kicked the ground; Stingy muttered something about going home; and Trixie walked through the billboard door to the silo down to Robbie’s hidden lair. She climbed down the ladder into the silo and they could hear her shouting echo above ground. “Show yourself, Robbie Rotten! This isn’t funny,” her voice broke. “You’re making Stephanie cry.”

Inside an empty lair Trixie sat on the floor sniffling in the circle of light from the open hatch of the silo; Stingy sat in his car with his head resting on this crossed arms on top of his steering wheel; Pixel leaned against the billboard and fiddled with his wrist computer; Ziggy and Stephanie hugged Sportacus; unfortunately, Sportacus’s crystal still vibrated quietly against his heart. “I just wish,” said Stephanie into the fabric of Sportacus’s shirt. “That I could’ve said goodbye.”

Sportacus coaxed Trixie out of the lair and gathered the children in front of the billboard. “I know it is tough to have friends leave suddenly.” The children nodded, “I know it can hurt but you need to know that none of this is your fault—“

“It was because we were too loud,” wailed Ziggy and covered his face with his superhero cape.

“No, it wasn’t, Ziggy,” Sportacus pulled Ziggy in a tight hug to calm him down. “Sometimes people leave our lives, and it does hurt, but the best thing we can do is remember the good times we had with that person.” He patted Ziggy on the back, “Do you feel better, Ziggy?”

Ziggy sniffed and wiped his eyes with his cape, “No,” he said. “I wish we could’ve said goodbye.”

Sportacus smiled, “I have an idea,” he picked up the orange letter that Stephanie dropped on the ground and held it up. “Robbie left us a letter, so let’s each of use write him a letter. That’s how we can say goodbye to our friend.”

The children looked at each other, “I like that idea,” said Stephanie. “We can tell him that we’ll miss him and that we wish him the best.” She wiped her face with her hand, “I’m going to draw a picture of Rottenbeard because he said the pirate song was his favorite song.” Stephanie bounced on the balls of her feet with a smile on her face, “What about you guys?”

“I’m going to draw pictures of candy,” said Ziggy. “Can I put some candy in the envelope, Sportacus?”

“Absolutely, Ziggy.”

“I wanna tell him that I had fun pulling pranks on people,” said Trixie. “And that I’m going to miss him.”

Pixel nodded, “I want to show him the schematics from the machine I built based off his Automatic Wardrobe 3000,” he said and tapped on his wrist computer. “And tell him that it was really fun building gadgets together.”

“I want to draw piggy in my letter,” said Stingy, “And I can say that I miss him the most.”

“That sounds great, Stingy,” said Sportacus with a laugh.

“Let’s go to the mayor’s house,” said Stephanie. “I have all the art supplies we need. Let’s go!” She waved her hand and jogged back to town. The others followed behind, oddly enough Stingy came last in the train, even in his little car.

Sportacus stood with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. They crystal calmed itself against his heart. He was glad that the children could work through their grief constructively. “Ladder,” he called to his airship. He wanted to write a letter, too. Up the rope ladder he climbed, trying to think of exactly he wanted to say. Something about their time together certainly, that he hoped that Robbie would at least attempt a regular sleep schedule, and that he usually saw through Robbie’s disguises. He paused halfway on the ladder, and swayed in the breeze, should he apologize? Honestly, if anyone caused Robbie to leave town, it would have to be Sportacus, wouldn’t it? He hooked his arm around the ladder and hung there, thinking, his heart pounding in his chest. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts and climbed into the airship.

An hour later he paced around the airship, table raised from the floor with a stack of blue paper, and around the table were balls of crumpled paper. He couldn’t think of a thing to write about, everything seemed too forced, or too general. He wanted to write his feelings down but, he held his face in his hands, he didn’t really know how to even describe his feelings. A pneumatic tube shot up from the floor, “I got mail,” he said and cart wheeled over the table to grab the tube.

“Dear Sportacus,” he read aloud, “Where do we send our letters once we're finished? Can you find out Robbie’s new address? Stephanie.” He stared out the window, “Ah, Robbie’s address.” The airship circled above Lazy Town in an holding pattern and Sportacus tapped the tube in his hand. “How can I find Robbie’s new address?” He walked to the front of his airship, “How?” He leaned against the ironwork of the front window when he noticed something at the bus stop. A smile crept onto his face and he back flipped into the cockpit, buckled up, and pulled the lever to drop out of the airship to investigate.


	2. Bus Stop Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus finds Robbie at the bus stop and they talk.

Robbie was tired. He was tired of what his life became so he decided what needed to be was now done. Robbie Rotten the villain was dead; long live Robbie Rollen the civilian. No more schemes, no more scams, and no more heroes. Yep, this is perfect. The bus stop sat outside of town and Robbie patted his knees. He looked left. He looked right. Nothing. He sighed and his eyelids drooped. A quick nap would do him good and help pass the time. The bus would wake him when it came. Those things are so loud, after all.

The bus didn’t wake him, a strong handed pat on the shoulder did, and that annoyingly upbeat voice that said, “Hello Robbie.” Sportacus always ruins everything because what else is a hero good for, really?

“What, what, what? What do you want, Sportaflop?” Robbie couldn’t help but to notice how bright and sunny it was for dawn. “Can’t you see I’m waiting for the bus here?”

“I’m sorry,” Sporatcus sat down beside Robbie on the bench as if he planned to wait with Robbie. “When’s it supposed to arrive?”

“Six a.m..” Robbie scooted away from Sportacus.

“It’s past noon, Robbie, I think you may’ve slept through its arrival.”

Robbie sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I can’t do anything right,” he rested his elbows on his knees. “I can’t even leave right. I didn’t even know a person could screw that up.”

“Don’t say that, Robbie.” Sportacus scooted close and, hesitated for a moment, but placed a hand on Robbie’s back. “You’re good at a lot of things,” Robbie just shrugged his shoulders in response, Sportacus rubbed a circle between Robbie’s shoulder blades, “I wished you could’ve said goodbye, Robbie, you’ll be missed.”

Robbie scooted further down the bus stop bench away from Sportacus, to prevent further touching, and scoffed, “Missed? Me? Please.” He readjusted his sweater, “What do you want? Why are you here? How can I get you to leave me alone?” The hurt puppy face Sportacus made brought some joy into his cold ex-villain heart but, no matter how beautiful it was, it was like staring into the sun. It had nothing to do with a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. His eyes drifted to the valley of green across the road.

Sportacus twisted his body on the bench to look at Robbie who looked across the road. “But you are missed, Robbie.” The hurt puppy look deepened. “Especially by the children. They all loved your songs, your games—“

“What games? You mean my schemes? To get rid of you?”

Sportacus tilted his head slightly, “I guess they didn’t seem like schemes to the children. Stephanie, for instance, loved it when you danced with her.”

“Why would she want to dance with me when she can dance with you.” Robbie crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Sportacus. “You two dance all the time.” He looked at the ground at a weed growing beside the road.

“I can’t dance, Robbie, I follow her lead. I only know about three dance moves.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “What about Pixel? Pixel liked it when you helped with his gadgets—“ Robbie tried to cut him off but Sportacus spoke over him “—Pulling pranks with Trixie? Eating candy with Ziggy? Listening to Stingy? That’s why I’m here, Robbie, they were so sad when you left. They felt like they lost a friend.”

Robbie looked up, “Really?”

 Friend. Robbie never had friends before. He didn’t know what to do with this information, he rubbed his arm and pulled down the sweater sleeve. “I’ve never really had friends before.”

Sportacus scooted closer to him on the bench and wrapped an arm around Robbie’s shoulders. “You’ve had friends all along, Robbie.”

The smile fell off his face, he used two fingers to lift Sportacus’s arm off his shoulders and scooted to the far end of the bench. “That just proves it. I’m a terrible villain. I can’t get even drive a hero out of town.” He slumped over with his elbows on his knees. “You know Number 9, I bet you do, I didn’t even get him to leave either.” He waved a hand in the air, “He just left of his own accord. But, not before he said, and I quote, ‘Robbie Rotten isn’t a real villain. Not a real threat.’” He sighed and held his chin in the palm of his hand. “I’m such a joke. I didn’t even get the citizens to be lazy, not really, they just got too busy and forgot to be active.” He stared across the road at nothing. He glanced through the corner of his eye at Sportacus with his hurt puppy face. He didn’t like it anymore. “Thank you. You can leave now.”

Sportacus scooted to the far side of the bench furthest from Robbie and stared across the road. “Can I wait with you until the bus comes?”

“Only if you can sit still.” Robbie turned his head to look him in eye with a steely gaze, “If you start exercising you have to leave. Understand?”

“I can do my best,” Sportacus laughed.

They waited for the bus in silence, mostly in silence, Sportacus hummed off tune for a few minutes and bounced his knee up and down. Robbie shot him a look, one that he responded to with wide eyes, but while he stopped humming he didn’t stop bouncing his knee. Robbie sighed and held his chin in his hand while his elbow balanced on his knee. Tires rolling on asphalt alerted them and simultaneously, they both leaned out of the bus stop to look down the road to see the 1 p.m. bus just about a hundred feet away.

Sportacus stood up, or bounced up really, “Will you be okay, Robbie?”

“I’ll be fine, Sportaflop.” Robbie got up and stretched out his back to and made several the bones pop and made Sportacus grimace. “I found an ad for an Assistant Costumer at Active Theatre Center and I got an interview in a couple of days and—” he stopped speaking to see Sportacus bouncing up and down like an excited puppy with a huge smile on his face—“I need you to stop.”

“Wow, Robbie.” Sportacus grabbed Robbie’s hand in both of his own and shook it vigorously. “That’s really exciting.” Robbie pulled out of Sportacus’s tight grasp and shook out his hand. “Sorry,” he laughed, swung his arms by his side, and started again to bounce. “Do you promise to keep in touch? The children want to send you letters and care packages to their friend.”

There was that word again, friend, Robbie was baffled by its inclusion in their conversation. “Oh, well, um.” He cleared his throat and picked up his suitcase from underneath the bench. “Sure. I can send a postcard. But, uh,” he rubbed his arm through the sweater, “What happens now?”

Sportacus stopped his bouncing and tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Just. What happens now?”

The bus was about fifty feet away now, Sportacus shrugged, “I’ll help around town for a little bit and then I’ll move on from Lazy Town.” He patted Robbie on the arm, “You’ll be a great Assistant Costumer and then you’ll work hard and then be the Director of Costumer. The children will all plan a visit to Active City, see a play in the Center, meet you backstage to tell you how beautiful the costumes you made were, and then you tell them ‘Of course, I made them.’” Sportacus chuckled and let his arm fall as the bus rolled to a stop in front of them.

“Wait,” Robbie blinked, “You’re leaving too? Why?”

“The citizens of Lazy Town won’t have need for a hero is there isn’t a villain.”

Robbie looked down at the ground, “Oh.” The doors of bus opened to reveal an old woman in a grey uniform. “I guess this is good bye, then?”

“I guess so.” Sportacus held out his hand to shake. “Good bye Robbie Rotten. It was a joy to know you. I hope we’ll meet again.”

The purple suitcase fell to the ground as Robbie wrapped his arms around Sportacus’s muscular torso. “Good bye Sportacus. I wouldn’t say it was fun, or anything, but it was really an experience.”

Sportacus chuckled and lifted Robbie off his feet in a tight bear hug. “I knew you liked me.” He spun Robbie in a circle before he set him down. “You’re going to do fantastic in Active City, Robbie, just believe in yourself and you can do anything.” He picked up Robbie’s suitcase. “I know you can.”

Robbie reached out for his suitcase but he hesitated in taking it back, “Thank you, Sportaspoon—fork—Sportacus—“

“Hey,” shouted the bus driver. “Are you getting on or not? I got a schedule to keep here.”

Sportacus patted Robbie on the arm, “Robbie?”

Robbie took the suitcase from him and stepped onto the bus. He looked back to see Sportacus wave with a smile on his face that it didn’t reach his eyes. He nodded to the bus driver as she pulled the lever to swing the doors shut behind him. Robbie sat down in the middle of the empty bus and placed his suitcase on the seat beside him. The bus pulled away from the Lazy Town bus stop and Robbie watched as Sportacus got into that plane of his and flew back to town.

The coiling of emotions moved from his chest to settle in his stomach as he watched Lazy Town shrink in the distance. It was now or never, Robbie thought, and it’s now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. A Little While Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus tells the children what he learned at the bus stop when his crystal goes off. The mayor and Bessie are putting up laundry and the children are fine so who could be in trouble?

The children sat in a circle around the kitchen island in the mayor’s house. Piles of construction paper, printer paper, pens, colored pencils, and crayons littered the countertop as they wrote their letters. Stingy argued with Ziggy about the yellow crayon because he thought that Piggy needed gold coins and Ziggy thought yellow would be a nice touch to the border of his letter. Stephanie tried to help assuage the argument but to no avail. A knock at the door interrupted them.

“Hello Sportacus,” Stephanie said as she let Sportacus inside.

“Hello Stepanie,” he smiled and stepped inside the house to address the other children, “How are your letters coming along?”

“It’s mine,” said Stingy as he withheld the yellow crayon from Ziggy.

Stephanie shrugged, “Okay, I guess.” Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, “Did you find out Robbie’s address?”

“Not quite,” he said and Stephanie’s hands fell to her sides. “He has to get settled in Active City first and then he’ll send a postcard to tell you his new address. Shouldn’t take more than a few weeks.” He worried that she and the others would be disappointed that they would have to wait. He mentally prepared a quick speech about patience and respecting long distance friendships.

“Oh,” she said with a huge smile on her face, “He’s going to the city? Wow!”

Stingy looked up, “The city?”

Eyes wide, Pixel said, “Active City? Where the Active City Institute of Technology is? Holy Moley. I’ve always wanted to go there.”

Chin in the palm of her hand Trixie tapped her fingers on the counter and raised an eyebrow at Pixel’s excitement. “Nerd,” she murmured in his direction. She looked up at Sportacus, “What’s Robbie gonna do now?”

“He’s going to work in the Theater there,” He spoke to Trixie but saw Stephanie’s eyes light up in his peripheral vision. He couldn’t help but to smile, “I bet if you’re all real good you can plan a trip to Active City to—” The beeping of the crystal interrupted him—“Someone’s in trouble!” Sportacus ran out of the mayor’s home with the children following behind.

They watched as Sportacus did that signature superhero move of his and took off like a shot out of the mayor’s house. “Who’s in trouble?” Stephanie asked as she looked around and saw the mayor and Bessie in her garden. The mayor helped Bessie hang up her linens on the clothesline. “Uncle Milford and Bessie are okay,” she looked around at the other kids. “We’re okay. So that means…” A huge smile spread across her face, “Robbie’s back!”

Ziggy’s eyes lit up, “You think?”

“Don’t get his hopes up, Pinkie,” said Trixie. “It could be a stray kitten caught in a tree.”

They jogged after Sportacus towards the edge of town and found him leaning over a hole dug in the track that circled the sports field. Leaves and twigs were scattered around and beside the hole was a purple suitcase. “I’ll pull you out just give me your hand.” He reached a hand out into hole, “Okay, on the count of three. One, two…”

On three, Sportacus pulled out of the hole none other than Robbie Rotten in a purple sweater. Sportacus patted him on the arm and asked if he was okay but that was drowned out by the children. Almost in unison the children gasped and said, “Robbie Rotten!”

A deep frown was etched into his face as he brushed the front of his sweater, “Who’d you expect, Sporta—“

However, the strong embrace of five children around his middle punched the wind out of his lungs. He almost fell back but Sportacus helped Robbie stay upright with a chuckle.

“Robbie,” said Stephanie, “We were so sad to hear that you went away.”

“Yeah,” said Trixie. “You didn’t even say good bye, Robbie. That’s rude.”

“Very rude,” said Ziggy.

Pixel asked, “Are you staying, Robbie?”

Five children looked up at Robbie with large eyes and bated breath. “Will you stay, Robbie?” Stingy said having tilt his head almost all the way back. “Lazy Town isn’t Lazy Town without you.”

“Uh,” Robbie said his eyes bounced between each child’s bigger than dinner plate eyes. “I, uh…”

Sportacus could feel his heart beat in his chest, a little afraid to hear Robbie’s answer. He bounced on the balls of his feet waiting what felt like a century.

Robbie asked, almost in a whisper, “Did you really miss me?”

“Yes,” shouted the children as they doubled down on their group hug around Robbie Rotten to make him shriek and Sportacus laugh into his hand. Robbie glanced at Sportacus with a silent plea for help but Sportacus only shrugged with a smile.

“You know what?” Robbie wrapped his arms around the children, “I guess I will stay. Just for a little while longer,” he said with an awkward smile. He chuckled, again awkwardly, and looked over to Sportacus with a louder silent plea for help.

Giving in, “Okay, kids,” Sportacus said, “I know we’re excited to see Robbie but let’s give him some room.” They released their grasp on him and Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. “What should we do now, kids?”

“Oh,” said Ziggy, “We can have a party!”

“Yeah,” said Stephanie. “Bessie made a cake this morning, I’m going to ask if we can eat it now.” She set off towards Bessie’s house but before she got too far away she turned on her heel and shouted back. “Meet at the mayor’s house in twenty minutes.”

Pixel tapped on his wrist computer, “I want to get the rest of my schematics to show you, Robbie, I know I’m missing something. I don’t know what I hoped you could help me.” He walked back to his house never taking his eyes off the wrist screen.

“Well,” said Stingy, “If we’re having a party we use some of MY decorations.” He set off to his house on the hill.

Trixie followed behind, “I’ll help you if only to make you get to the party.” She and Stingy bickered amongst themselves as they walked.

Ziggy looked up at Robbie, “Do you want some candy, Robbie? You can have some of my taffy.”

“Uh,” said Robbie. He glanced at Sportacus, who nodded, “That would be nice.” They watched Ziggy hurry off to his house and his little red cape flap behind him.

Sportacus picked up Robbie’s suitcase, “I’m glad you decided to stay, Robbie, but,” his heart beat in his chest. He could feel heat creep up to the tips of his covered ears. “What made you decide to come back?”

Robbie rubbed his arms and walked towards the mayor’s house. “I don’t know,” he sighed, “It was what you said, that Lazy Town wouldn’t need you anymore. Heroes need villains and all that, I guess, and those kids love you. So, I’ll just have to keep you around for a little bit longer.” The sound of the suitcase hitting the ground stopped him in his tracks and he turned to look but, as usual, he was too slow. This time he was too slow to prevent a pair of bronze arms wrap around his center.

“Robbie,” said Sportacus with tears in his eyes. “That is the nicest thing I have ever heard you say.”

“Please put me down,” said Robbie softly but without his usual venom.

Sportacus, not realizing he lifted the villain off his feet, “Sorry.” He placed him gently on the ground but did not release him, “I would’ve missed you most of all, Robbie, Lazy Town really isn’t Lazy Town without you.” He felt as if his ears could burn through his hat with how hot they were right now.

Thin purple clad arms wrapped around Sportacus, “You know, I thought the same thing about you.”

 “I thought the same thing,” said Robbie. He shifted in Sportacus’s arms to face him and wrapped his arms around the hero. “You’ve become part of Lazy Town, too, I would hate for it to lose you.” It was Sportacus’s turn to lose his breath as Robbie hugged Sportacus as strong as his weak frame allowed. “Don’t think this changes anything between us,” said Robbie into Sportacus’s partially covered ear. “We’re still enemies.” His voice remained matter-of-factly but his Sportacus could see hear the mirth in his voice.

“Of course,” said Sportacus with a laugh. He interlaced his fingers around Robbie’s neck and pulled the villain down a couple of inches. “What else would we be if not enemies?” He asked softly before Robbie kissed him. Gentle, sweet, and little awkward. The mirrored Robbie perfectly and Sportacus would have it no other way.

Robbie broke away, blush colored his cheeks, and rested his forehead against Sportacus’s own. He asked softly, “What happens now?”

Sportacus shrugged and swayed his hips side to side and led Robbie in a small sort of dance. “I don’t know, none of us do,” he said softly. “I just know that whatever happens now, I want to be by your side, Robbie.”He looked up to at Robbie with a devious glint in his eye.

Robbie blinked and realization set in, “Don’t you dare.”

Sportacus dared. A huge smile on his face, Sportacus bent Robbie back in a gentle shallow dip, not that either of those things mattered to Robbie who shrieked. Sportacus laughed and pulled him upright and patted him on the shoulders. “Come on,” Sportacus picked up Robbie’s suitcase. “Let’s get to your party,” he gestured towards the mayor’s house. “I’m sure you want a piece of Bessie’s cake.”

“Always,” said Robbie with a laugh he patted Sportacus on the back, “Which gives me an idea for a scheme.”

Sporatcus rolled his eyes dramatically and looked at him, “Okay, Robbie.” He wrapped an arm around Robbie’s shoulders. “Make it a good one this time,” he said with a wink. They shared a laugh while they walked towards the mayor home and Robbie’s welcome back party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that I'm doing those romance tags justice, really. I'm trying so hard to make it believable.  
> But, anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
